Pressure gauges are useful in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications. Typically, pressure gauges measure pressure and provide an indication of the value. Pressure values are usually displayed in analog form (e.g., by a pointer) or in digital form (e.g., by an electronic readout). Gauges displaying values in analog form often include a mechanical pressure transducer, such as a Bourdon tube, that displaces a predictable amount in response to the pressure to which the transducer is exposed. The displacement is translated via a movement to a rotatable pointer that moves opposite a dial of calibrated pressure values. Gauges displaying values in digital form often include an electronic pressure transducer, such as a piezo-type sensor, that generates an electrical signal in response to the pressure to which the transducer is exposed. The electrical signal is then converted to a symbol that is presented on a display.